Friends, Demons, and Blood
by midnightstardust
Summary: Only a mere two months after the exwires finally accepted him back into their circle of trust, Amaimon pushes Rin over the edge and he loses control, seriously injuring Shiemi he loses his friends once more. What will Rin do to regain their trust?
1. Camping trip

**Camping trip. **

Yukio pov.

"B-but sir?!" Was my intelligent response to the vatican's orders.

"Are you sure just me will do?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes you are more than enough to handle this level of demon with your students and your... _brother_" A booming voice replied.

"Yes..." Was what I chose to respond with but I had about a MILLION things I had to say right now. I sighed heavily and pushed the bridge of my glasses farther up my nose._ I better break this to them... Of Course Rin will be overjoyed to get out of class and do something physical. Not like he does much in class anyway... Wow what an older brother i've got huh? _

I paused right outside the door of the classroom. Loud snickering could be heard from inside. I opened the door to see the exwires crowded around Rin's desk.

"Shima! I- maybe you shouldn't have done this.." A nervous Konekomaru stuttered.

"Y-yeah he was just innocently sleeping... He didn't do anything wrong." Shiemi squeaked.

"Hey it's the idiot's fault for falling asleep! Class hasn't even started yet!"

I chose this moment to speak up and clear the crowd.

"What are you guys doing?" I stated in a monotone voice.

My sudden presence and statement startled everyone and they all practically flew to their seats.

"Busted.." Someone whispered loudly. Now that the crowd was gone I could clearly see Rin. Somone had drawn a mustache and a monocle on his face with little swirling flowers decorating his cheeks. I almost felt sorry for him. sighing I turned to look at the class. Shima was noticeably hiding something behind his back and looking everywhere except my direction. _As if I didn't already know... _

"Who-" My question was cut off by a loud snore and I scowled at the perpetrator.

Rin awoke a second after and rubbed his eyes sheepishly.

Opening his mouth he yawned, "Did class start ye-"

*Ahem* "Rin go wash your face please." I spoke nonchalantly, waiting for it to click.

He rubbed his cheek apprehensively then brought it back down to look at the black smudge that covered his fingers.

"HEY! " He shouted. The whole class burst into a fit of laughter, even Shiemi who just gave a slight giggle. Shima laughed hysterically and banged his hand on his desk, forgetting he had the sharpie marker held firmly. A bang sounded from the marker and it caught Rin's attention instantly.

His eyes widened with realization and he growled.

"Shima you JERK!" Rin roared.

"Whoops..." Shima blanched. Immediately he shot up from his desk and bolted with Rin on his tail.

_I have to take these guys on a trip by myself? I'll go crazy. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention but eyes were still fixed on Rin and Shima's antics. Ugh.._ Half Trying to get some order in the room and half getting them to shut up I slammed the biggest book I could find on my desk. All the students jumped at the noise and looked my way.

"I have an announcement"

"Woohoo!~" Rin yelled triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah! Camping trip!" Shima practically sang.

"Remember... Were not going for fun. Were going to exorcise a demon." I remind them begrudgingly.

Rin got up and snaked an arm around my shoulders. In a sing-song voice he shouted "But it technically is! And you say were leaving tomorrow? Great!" He grinned widely.

I release myself from his grip and frown. Getting serious I mutter, "brother you'd better behave yourself on this mission... They didn't say so but the Vatican must be testing you on how well you cooperate." He gulps and nods his head, a nervous look creeping onto his face as he returns to his seat.

"Class dissmissed. Go pack."

_They arrived in the town area at 8 in the morning. Right after they got there they started their trek to the place that the demons resides._

Rin pov.

"Ugh... How much further.." I groaned as everyone trudged through the swampy marsh area.

"Nii-san we've only been walking for 20 minutes." Yukio sighed.

"My feet hurt, where's the forest?" I complain.

"Where the trees are, stupid." Izumo snaps.

I glare at the short-eyebrowed girl. _It's not my fault i'm exhausted! Well actually... I was up all night packing and reading Yukio's various manga so I didn't get much sleep last night. My brain was fried, I could practically hear it fizzling from lack of sleep._

I staggered along further with the group until we approached a grove of trees.

"Finally!" Shima panted, setting sights on the giant evergreens.

"Now we just have to find the demon.." Yukio declared.

"That shouldn't be too hard." The group turned towards Izumo who was pointing to the trunk of a tree.

"Look here" we followed her gaze and see hat the bark of the tree was corroded and bubbling like acid had been poured on it.

"I see... It uses a type of acidic poison.." Yukio assesses.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the trail. Not too long I spot another tree that was steaming and bubbling as well.

"Over here!" I wave my arms and everyone comes over.

"Seems it left a trail..." Konekomaru says.

"More like went on a rampage" We all turn to Bon who had gone ahead of us. His eyebrows were arched as he whistled at the complete destruction of a tree.

"Guess we oughta follow it huh?" Shima grins even though we could tell he was bone tired.

I lean a hand against a tree unwarily. "Great more walking... " i whine.

Suddenly a burning sensation envelops my palm and I remove it from the tree bark.

"Ow! Dammit... What the hell?" I curse angrily as I wave my hand back and forth. I bring my palm upwards to look at it and I wince because it causes a sharp pain. At this time the other exwires had gathered around me to see what was wrong. Most looked disgusted as my skin bubbled and oozed.

"Gross.." Bon gags.

Suddenly the bubbling stops and my skin begins to heal and meld itself back together in a matter of seconds.

"That's kinda cool yet sickening at the same time... Shima notes, looking a bit green.

I shrug, "just a perk of being the son of satan.." My tone was dry and heavily laced with sarcasm.

A couple of moments later a growl echoed throughout the forest and birds bolted from overhead.

"That sounds inviting..." I mutter, eyes wide. _But finally some action!_ We all begin running in that direction and a moment later we came face to face with the ugliest thing i've evee seen._ First off it was 8 feet high and slimy as hell! It was a sickening greenish-purple color and its body looked like a fat melted candle. Numerous holes in it's skin expelled mysterious white fluids. Ugh just the smell alone could knock anyone out. It was like raw chicken stuffed in a sweaty shirt that was soaked in spoiled milk._

Shima's eyes bugged and he gagged repeatedly. Shiemi was covering her face and everyone else was coughing and holding their nose. Even Yukio seemed bothered by it.

His eyebrows shoot up in irritation. Abruptly after he pulled out his twin pistols and yelled orders my way.

"He's related to king rot, Rin we need flames!" I nodded and charged at the thing. _I don't even need my sword for this!_ In the corner of my eye I see Yukio pelting it with bullets of holy water. Sizzling holes appear on the demon's thick gloopy skin. however it was no use because a second later he fused back together.  
Izumo was trying to call out her twin foxes but the fumes from the demon was getting to her.  
Konekomaru and Bon were shouting mantras. Shima didn't know what to do, He just stood there holding his staff like a deer caught in headlights.

Yukio growled and lowered his guns when he realized that it wouldn't work. His eyes shot me a look that said well-it's-up-to-you-now.

I had charged the demon and it didn't even take notice so I grabbed hold of it easily._ Ugh.. That smell though..._I almost let go. Holding on firmly I focused all my energy into controlling my flames so my friends don't get hurt. _I just got their trust back... I didn't need them thinking I was unstable now._ I felt my body burst into flames and the demon made a sound like a cross between a yelp and a gasp. Not to soon after I heard it hiss in pain, as blue flames enveloped it. Slowly, it shrank in size until it dissolved into nothing.

"Hell yeah!" I grin widely and run towards my friends, my tail wagging happily behind me.

"mission successful... Lets head back the cabin and prepare." Yukio announces.

"Nice job man." Shima claps me on the shoulder and I beam.

"Yeah.. You did well Rin." Shiemi offers.

"Hmph.. You still smell gross." Izumo snorts, tossing her nose into the air.

I fold my arm around her shoulders so that the crook of my elbow is covering her neck and my arm is resting under her chin. I smirk as a devious idea pops into my head.

"Aww come on don't say that Izumo~"

"Get off me! You need a shower pronto!" She scratches at my arm, trying to release herself from my grasp but i'm not having that. I tease her relentlessly and the whole group laughs. A slight flush arose on her face as my grasp turned into a hug.

"Interesting." A familiar voice says so loudly, it echoes throughout the forest.

I spin around blindly a times before fixating myself on the speaker. A low gutteral growl escapes my lips when I finally identify the person. _I'd recognize that spiked hair anywhere._

"Amaimon."


	2. Snapped

**Snapped. **

shiemi pov.

We all watched helplessly as Rin glared up at Amaimon who sat perched in a tree, like a cat waiting to pounce. A low growl emanated from Rin's throat when he saw his older half brother jump down from the tree and face him.

Yukio finally came to his senses and hollered at Rin, "Nii- san! Don't fight him! Were leaving."

"No Yukio..." Rin responds and suddenly he flares up. The forest lit up with a sinister blue glow from the intensity of Rin's flames.

"There's a lot of bad blood between us. This has to be settled today!" Rin snarls.  
Yukio's glasses glaze over and he adjusts them onto his face, giving a small sigh.

"He's totally blinded by fury.." Yukio grimaces.

"Whoa he's right... I don't think anyone can get to Rin right now..." Shima whispers and takes a step back.

_What?_

I look at the now advancing Rin and my eyes widen in shock._ He looked so.. So feral, and wild! Like an animal... _

"This is bad... If this gets out of control and he burns down the forest, the Vatican won't hesitate to punish him severely," I hear Yukio whisper next to my and watched in horror as Rin approached Amaimon.

Amaimon's face was blank as he stared at his youngest brother.

"Your not gonna draw your sword." Amaimon asked, however because of his emotionless expression it seemed like a statement.

Rin immediately took this is a chance to strike, punching Amaimon straight in the face and yelling, "I DON'T NEED IT TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Amaimon skid back into the soft dirt, blood staining the side of his face. I closed my eyes and I turned the other way.

_That was way too hard of a punch! If he hadn't been a demon that probably would've dislocated his jaw._ I looked back to the fight, making sure he would be alright, however in the second I looked away Amaimon's disposition changed drastically. He stood there, and picked his head up looking straight at Rin. He didn't look like he was glaring or anything, because he never showed any expression, but you could tell the way he looked at Rin, he had an aura of death surrounding him.

Rin stood panting a few feet from him, glaring daggers. Soon after Amaimon started running towards Rin at a speed I'd never seen anyone run, and barely touched him, yet Rin was sent flying towards the trees. Amaimon didn't wait till he got up either he immediately pursued and caught up with Rin. He picked him up by the neck and watched Rin squirm and gasp for air before hurtling him to the ground.

A dreadful smile crossed Amaimon's lips as he stomped hard on Rin's stomach. From the cry of pain that erupted from Rin's lips later I realized he had a broken a few ribs.

_Rin! What can I do? I can't help him at all!_

Amaimon lifted his foot to kick him in the side but Rin somehow managed to roll over and shakily got up, using kurikara to balance himself.

"Bastard.." He panted, glaring at Amaimon.

They stood that way for a while, just staring. I started watching through my fingers and heard Shima gulp audibly from behind me. Suddenly Rin's eyes closed for a while.

_What's wrong with him? Is he hurt..?_ Was my first thought before Rin's eyes burst open and he drew his sword. I gasped when Rin landed a blow on Amaimon's shoulder. Amaimon narrowed his eyes at Rin, clutching his torn shoulder that gushed blood like a faucet. A few seconds later Amaimon turned on his heels and summoned a gate to Gehenna. We all stared as the gate seemed to materialize from the nothing and seeningly came from the ground.

We all saw Rin had changed, his ears and fangs elongated, his flames grew bigger and brighter and his pupils turned a chilling red.

"I wanna fight you again but big brother and father won't like that." Amaimon stated, crossing over into Gehenna.

We all let out a sigh of relief when we saw Amaimon had left. Then everyone turned warily to Rin who was on edge and acting like a wild animal. He snarled and flared at anything that moved.

_I admit it... I was scared of him right now._

Everyone just stood there wide-eyed, even Yukio. Rin was pushing himself to the limit, not even cringing when he moved even though he had broken ribs. He had lost control. blood dripped from his mouth and he writhed in pain but still kept growling, slashing at anything he could find with kurikara.

_I hated seeing him in pain, but, what can I do? How can I help him? I know i'm not strong like the other exwires but I hated not being able to do anything._

_Hmph_. I steeled myself and took a shaky step towards Rin. I didn't care if it was naive of me to think this but I really felt like I help him. I took another step, gulping loudly. Then another, until I was walking at a steady pace. By now the others noticed me and their eyes widened when they saw who I was walking towards.

"Sh-shiemi what are you doing?" Yukio called, staring nervously.

Shima spoke up too, "Uh...yeah Shiemi you should probably stay ba-"

By then I was already face to face with Rin. He turned to me growling and seething in anger. The look in his eyes made me immediately second guess myself and take a firm step back.

_Ca-can I really do this? Can I help him?_ I thought back to what Yukio said earlier.

_The Vatican won't hesitate to punish him severley._

A vivid image of Rin in a jail cell chained to a wall popped into my head. This gave me the edge I needed and a launched myself at Rin, grabbing onto his back and refusing to let go.

Rin twisted and turned and growled loudly at me but I was latches on tight, gripping for dear life. I heard the others yelling at me and running forward. Rin turned and snarled at them too ans they seemed to hesitate slightly. However in that moment Rin managed to pry me off his back and positioned his sword.

It seemed like time stood still when I felt an intense sharp pain from the base of my spine to the top of my back. I screeched in pain and collapsed to the floor, the other exwires crowding around me was the last thing I remembered before succumbing to the darkness.

Rin pov.

_I dont like this. I know my body is moving but its like my eyes are closed. It's moving without my brain telling it where to go. Im in darkness. Its like I'm trapped in my own head, i feel pain, intense pain._

Suddenly A shriek pierces the darkness and i immediately recognize it as the blonde girl that I've been crushing on.

"Sh-shiemi?" I yell into the darkness and then.. Nothing.


	3. Realization

**Realization. **

Rin pov.

I woke up feeling like someone froze me then microwaved my insides. I had a splitting headache and I could feel a sharp pain from my chest and ribs.

_Ugh... What hit me?_

The pain was so hard to deal with I had to close my eyes momentarily. When I opened them again I realized I was on the floor, facing the wooden wall of a cabin.

_Oh this must be the cabin... From the camping trip._

I attempted to sit up from the floor before realizing my hands were tied with rope.

I immediately panicked and tried to look around but my shattered ribs prevented me from even turning my head. If I moved so much as an inch, pain would shoot up my body.

Ow ow ow... Jeez what did I do...

Then it hit me. All the memories of my fight with Amaimon flooded back to me. After I drew my sword though... There was a blank. I couldn't remember at all!

When I finally managed to prop myself up and turn away from the wall, I yelped when I saw the two figures in the corner of the cabin. Seeing their familiar faces I called out to them.

"Hey! Yukio, Izumo why am I tied up?"

Izumo had been dozing off and she jumped when she heard my sudden yell. She turned towards me and I saw the bandages on her face and the multiple scratches on her arms and legs. Yukio was sitting still but he too turned towards me with similar injuries to Izumo.

_D-did the swamp monster do that to them? No... I burned that thing, they didn't even get to fight._

In that moment I realized Yukio had gotten up from the wooden chair in the corner and approached me. I winced in pain when he grabbed me roughly by the collar and glared.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Rin." He whispered bitterly, then stomped out of the cabin. I slumped to the floor, confused and dazed.

"What-"

"You don't remember, idiot?!"

I turned towards the black haired girl who had also gotten up from the chair and approached me warily. For some reason I felt more scared of her than Yukio and I instinctively inched away from her.

"You don't remember going berserk and attacking your own friends?" She spoke through clenched teeth and tears.

By that time the blank space was filled and I realized what I had done. I looked at Izumo and winced every time I saw a bruise or laceration had marred her pale skin. Suddenly she covered herself self consciously and blushed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted indignantly.

"I-I did this to you?" I whispered and Izumo faltered, nodding gravely.

"This was nothing compared to what you did to the boys.." She whispered.

My eyes widened and I looked away. Soon after Izumo excused herself and left the cabin, leaving me to my thoughts.

Tch, after I just regained some trust... Life just loves messing with me huh?


	4. Bitter Reunions

**Bitter reunions. **

Rin pov.

I sat on the cabin floor for a while, pondering my situation. I know what I did to my friends. One thing I don't understand is... Shiemi. I could've sworn I heard her yell in a dream I had.

_Grrooowl_

_Ugh.. It's obvious my stomach isn't going to leave me alone. _My ribs still hurt like hell but I managed to get up shakily from the floor. _The amount of energy it took for me to stand up was immense, and the pain? I won't even go there. I felt so weak and exhausted and the rope burn wasn't helping either._

I bitterly cursed whoever decided to tie the ropes so tight. (probably Yukio)

_Of course they tied it tightly, you tried to kill them you idiot!_

_I know, I know! Stupid conscience, make me feel worse why dontcha'?_ I reluctantly walked towards the empty cabin's door. By the time I reached the doorway, I was out of breath.

_Dammit! If Amaimon wanted to come back and kill me right now, he'd have a pretty easy job. I mentally cursed him aswell, this is all your stupid fault you lollipop eating broccoli head! _

I sighed heavily and leaned against the nearby wooden wall.

_If I just hadn't drawn the sword..._

_Groooowwwl_

_Ok, I'm seriously hungry._ I leaned off the wall and returned to the door, my hand hovering unsteadily over the knob.

_Well I can't stay in here forever right? But I was REALLY dreading going back to my friends. Strike that, ex-friends._

I gulped then took a readying breath. I knew what I was about to face. Anger, bitterness, betrayal. I mentally braced myself to endure their hate. Then in a swift motion, I stepped outside into the blinding sunlight.

Immediately all eyes were trained on me and anyone could feel the tension between us. Unsurprisingly Bon spoke up first. His eyes were seething with rage and he glared daggers at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"

I cringed at his words but stayed quiet, noticing all the cuts and gashes that were WAY worse than Izumo's and Yukio's. They looked like they had been in a fight with a giant bear.

_D-did I really do that to them?_ Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima were all banged up and standing side by side. Izumo and Yukio were off to the side near a picnic table.

I deadpanned when I realized that Shiemi wasn't present. I had an inkling of why she wasn't around. Mustering all my courage I managed to ask, "W-where's Shiemi?"

Bon immediately looked to me in rage while everyone else dipped their head. My eyes widened in fear.

_I didn't, right? Oh God, I did!_

"I-I didn't kill her did I?" I stuttered and I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"No, she's in the hospital." Yukio spat, looking away from me.

I let out a sigh of relief before asking, "Well, can we go to her? I need to apologize don't I?"

"Tch, like we'd let you! You're the one who put her there remember!" Bon growled, and Konekomaru and Shima had to hold him back.

I collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees. "I-I'm sorr-"

"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! WHEN YOU CUT SHIEMI, WHO DO YOU THINK HAD TO HOLD YOU BACK BEFORE YOU COULD DO ANYMORE DAMAGE?"

I stared wide-eyed at my injured friends as it clicked in my mind._ They were hurt because of me... And I CUT Shiemi?! The girl that I loved so much was put in the hospital because of me..._

At that moment I felt like the shittiest person in the world. I wanted to curl into a ball and stay like that until the pain was gone. Shima and Koneko had carried the flustered and irritated Bon off into the forest to calm him down. I was now alone with Izumo, Yukio, and Takara but I wasn't paying any attention to them, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.


End file.
